


Nightmares

by foxesberriesbees



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, all the crows have trauma, and panic attacks, falling asleep together, inej is a good listener, nina's got nightmares, queer girls am i right, sad cuddle time, what about it, yes she's listening to sweather weather, yes yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesberriesbees/pseuds/foxesberriesbees
Summary: Felt like writing hurt/comfort, might delete
Relationships: Inej Ghafa/Nina Zenik
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Nightmares

Nina looked around. Something was wrong, very wrong. She was back in the orphanage. Screaming and crying surrounded her, filling up her ears, drowning out her yells for help. She could feel hungry pangs pierce her stomach. She noticed a sharp cut on her arm. She knew who had done it, she could just feel it. Nina spotted him across the room, a boy by the name of Artyom. She struggled to stand, then pushed through bodies to find him. She’d make him pay. But when she tried to use her powers, nothing worked. She tried again, and again, but she couldn’t do anything. Something consumed the rest of the room, and Nina was alone in the dark. Her body crumpled. She was powerless, nothing but a weak little girl again. Hot tears rolled down her face, sobs shaking her body. And then she woke up.

Nina’s breathing was rapid and unsteady. Inej lay next to her, her slim frame rising and falling gently as she slept. Nina pulled away the thick blanket and placed her feet on the ground next to the bed. She stood up slowly. 

Breathe. Stay grounded.

She took her phone and earbuds from the nightstand. 

Calm down. You’re safe.

She pushed open the door, careful not to let it creak. The cool wood felt soothing against her feet as she made her down the hallway and to the kitchen. She settled into a chair and pressed play. Wylan had made her a playlist for this kind of thing. One shared attribute in their friend group was trauma-induced panic attacks. The perfect song bubbled up in her headphones. It reminded her of going to Maine one summer and visiting Pemaquid Point. Nina and Inej had sat on the rocks, watching foamy waves crash and splash them with mist. They had smiled and giggled and Nina had huddled Inej under her flannel to keep warm, one arm on the other girl’s waist and the other one tugging on the jacket’s edge to keep them wrapped up. 

The steady drum beat was just enough to keep her brain regulated. She spent who knows how long sitting there before Inej slipped in and took a seat next to her. Nina paused the music as a soft brown hand brushed back her hair. Inej’s face was relaxed and concerned all at once. “Hey. What happened?” Nina took a deep shuddering breath. “I, uh, I had a nightmare.” Words came spilling out of her mouth. She couldn’t really explain what happened in her dream, but Inej stayed. She listened. When Nina had finished, Inej had taken her hand and led her back to bed. They laid there, Inej pulling her in close and holding her tightly until she could fall back asleep.


End file.
